Joseph
Joseph or Josephus comes from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add". Joe is a diminutive of the name "Joseph". In the works of Harry Turtledove, Joe may refer to: Characters whose first name is Joseph or Josephus: : Josephus Daniels, historic Secretary of the United States Navy, referenced often in Southern Victory. : Joseph Darnand, historical French fascist appearing in Aftershocks. : Joseph Dorsch, minor fictional character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. : Joseph the Gamecock, a Detinan in The War Between the Provinces. : Joseph Guffey, historical United States Senator appearing in The Big Switch and Return Engagement. : Joseph Haydn, historical composer referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. : Joseph Hooker, historical Union General nicknamed Fighting Joe and referenced in The Guns of the South. : Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor, historical Hapsburg monarch referenced in "The More it Changes". : Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". : Joseph J. Kelly, historical Mayor of Buffalo, New York, making an unnamed appearance in End of the Beginning. : Joseph P. Kennedy, historical ambassador and businessman appearing in Southern Victory, often called Joe Kennedy : Joseph P. Kennedy Jr., historical World War II bomber pilot with small roles in a few works. : Joseph Little, fictional Army captain appearing briefly in How Few Remain. : Joseph W. Martin, historical U.S. House Speaker appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. : Joseph McCarthy, historical United States Senator referenced in "Hindsight" and The Hot War. : Joseph Poindexter, historical Governor of Hawaii appearing in Days of Infamy. : Joseph Tanaka, fictional censor's aide in "Freedom" in A Different Flesh. : Joseph Watkins, fictional Sons of Liberty member in The Two Georges. Characters known only as Joe: : Joe (alien), a minor character in the short story "Nasty, Brutish, &. . .". : Joe (sim), a sim on a Virginia plantation in the short story "Though the Heavens Fall". : Joe (End of World), a pet fox in the short story "It's the End of the World As We Know It, And We Feel Fine". : Joe (The Green Buffalo), a character who ran a general store in the short story "The Green Buffalo". : Little Joe, a character in the short work "Hi, Colonic". Characters whose first name is Joe: : Joe Bauman, a historical semi-professional baseball player and POV in the short story "The Star and the Rockets". : Joe Bauman's alien fans also from "The Star and the Rockets". : Joe Billings, British Army sergeant in the novel Coup d'Etat. : Joe Boardman, an English boy actor in the novel Ruled Britannia. : Joe Crosetti, a United States Navy aviator and POV in the Days of Infamy series. : Joe DiMaggio, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the novel Homeward Bound. : Joe Gordon, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the novel Hitler's War. : Joe Habicht, the deceased first husband of Rita Martin in the Southern Victory series. : Joe Hauser, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the short story "The Star and the Rockets". : Joe Hennissey, a historical Union army sergeant in the novel Fort Pillow. : Joe Humphreys, an amateur baseball player in the short story "Designated Hitter". : Joe Jakimiuk, a U.S private in the novel Drive to the East. : Joe Louis, a historical American boxer referenced in the novel Coup d'Etat. : Joe McMahan, a miner and labour organizer in the novel How Few Remain. : Joe Mouradian, a U.S private in the Settling Accounts sub-series. : Joe Mouton, a Confederate Captain and minor character in the novel Return Engagement. : Joe Orsatti, a U.S. Marine in the novel Coup d'Etat. : Joe Peroni, a police officer in the short story "King of All". : Joe Simpkin, a British airman and minor character in the novel In the Balance. : Joe Steele, Joseph Stalin's American alter-ego in "Joe Steele (story)" and Joe Steele (novel). : Joe Sullivan, a semi-professional baseball player and minor character in In the Balance. Characters whose first name is José, Spanish-Portuguese variant of Joseph: :see separate list Characters whose first name is Giuseppe, Italian form of Joseph: :Giuseppe, fictional cleric in "Under St. Peter's". :Giuseppe Verdi, historical composer referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. Characters whose middle name is Joseph or a variant: :Francisco José II of Mexico, fictitious Mexican monarch playing a background role in Southern Victory. :Franz Joseph I of Austria, historic Hapsburg Emperor referenced in a few works. :John J McGraw, historic baseballer referenced in Hitler's War and Joe Steele. Characters whose first name is a German or Eastern European variant of Joseph: :Jozef Gabčík, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. :Josef Goebbels, historical Nazi referenced in numerous works. :Jozef Jablonski, fictional athlete in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Iosif Kobzon, contemporary Ukrainian singer referenced in "Black Tulip". :Iosef Trofimovich Mladenov, fictional character in "Hang Together". :Jozef Pilsudski, historical Marshal of Poland referenced in West and East. :Josef Stein, minor character in West and East. :Jozef Tiso, historical Slovakian President referenced in The War That Came Early and Joe Steele. :Josip Broz Tito, historical dictator of Yugoslavia referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. Other : Joe Steele (story)/''Joe Steele (novel), the title of two variations of the same work by Harry Turtledove. : Joe's letter, a clue to the theft of the painting in the novel ''The Two Georges. : USS Josephus Daniels, a Naval vessel in Southern Victory. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation